Hazard county's very own Harry Potter
by Don1st
Summary: What would happen if a seer came the day that the potters were meant to die? What if they couldn't stop that, but they could make sure that Sirius Black and Harry Potter found a life far away. With Lily's distant relatives in Hazard county Georgia. This story is on hiatus until I can correct another story that seems to have reaquired interest but requires grammar correction.
1. the death of a Potter

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard

A former Kamen Rider now an attorney by the name of it Fell, was walking through the quaint town of Godric's Hollow. When he saw a house under a Fidelis charm, supposedly, he shouldn't be able to see this. But, he was a former Kamen rider. Trent being his curious self, knocked on the red cherry wood door. Only to, not surprisingly, have wand's pointed at him. He went into a daze and began to recite a prophecy that none of them would ever forget. Just to wake up in a sitting room, after having stated said prophecy. While this wasn't the first prophecy Trent had predicted, he was a short-sighted seer. He had previously not considered them a matter of relevance, though, as they were unimportant and quickly self-fulfilling. This one was very disconcerting to the people he learned was James and Lily Potter. The other man who identified himself as Sirius Black wanted to try to stop it. After Trent told them about the speed that his prophecies were fulfilled, they were even more concerned.

They told me that he had said, "_the__ death of the potters in light of the moon shall move a star to shine abroad, and orphaned ruler shall know love from a flower of the Dukes. Magical and mirrored words shall play a role in time to come. A new life is meant for him."_

Trent was able to interpret it with relative ease by telling them. "Sadly, your death is imminent he said, motioning for James and Lily. Sirius, you are named after a star. Harry's name means ruler. You both shall start a new life elsewhere. This part means that you will probably raise him, and most likely, you will begin some type of relationship with someone how's named after a flower and works for or is related to a Duke. The magical could refer to Sirius. The mirrored part to myself or my colleagues from my fighting days will play some role in his life. I'll explain that later though. And of course, the last part referring to Harry starting a new life." Are there any contingencies in regards to both of you choosing your secret keeper. So the world will know who told your secret, and allowing the truth to be known."

"I will be writing a letter informing my godmother in a moment, " James said, getting out a piece of parchment. "Lily dear, I need you to get Harry to be able to leave on a moment's notice. Mr. Fell, I need you to contact your colleagues so we can have as much time to prepare as possible."

Then Lily Potter said something that surprised everyone. "I was adopted, and my original maiden name was Duke. I have looked into that side of my family, and I have reasonably close American relatives, one of whom is named Daisy Duke. She lived in Hazard County, Georgia."

"That helps with relocation," Trent said, " I need to explain something specific about Hazzard Country before we go any further, though. For you see, native Americans used to live in that area, and the American magical community considers it to be a dead zone for magic. Because the Native Americans practiced so many amplification rituals that simply block out all European magical detection spells."

"As a soon to be resident is there was a magical community there," Sirius asked, more to himself than anyone else. Trent guessed that he was still in shock since he wasn't angry yet.

"Yes, but not in the sense that they know about it," Trent explained. "For the amplification, rituals also prevent unintentional magic. No one ever being found with magic. Not to mention, being taught magic. There are bound to be individuals who have it but don't know how to use it."

"If my son is going to be raised by someone other than myself, I think it's time that I visit my family," Lily said in a way that left no room for discussion. After a few moments, day bags were packed. With Trent's wandless magic, he explained to them that wand based magic always sends out an EMP (the abbreviation required a further explanation to James and Sirius) because they produce a far too focused release of it. He summoned his car with it changing its self into something that will blend in and be large enough for four adults and a child. After they got in, Trent used a long-forgotten spell; after a very disorientating few minutes, they were at the Hazard county line. After checking in to Hoggs hotel and explaining how they were four hours behind. Trent said, "before we begin looking for the Dukes, we need a realistic cover story since we can't exactly say we're hiding from a dark magic practitioner."

James had a non-verbal conversation with Lily. He then said, "we're looking for a property to buy to get away from British politics."

"With my biological family here, it would be the perfect place to start looking." Lily finished.

"My licensed practice law can be magically transferred from one state to another, so I'll be your attorney handling your financial affairs," Trent said in a thoughtful manner.

'I'll just be the family friend tagging along," Sirius stated in a goofy manner that was an obvious attempt to conceal his emotions.

"All right, let's go find the Dukes. Why can't we just use a locating spell," James asked.

Trent sighed, saying, "I'll explain as we go." Then he told him that none of their magic is adequately in tuned for it to work effectively in this area. They would have to be here at least 3 hours even to cast a precision spell.

"So it seems," Sirius said. "That will just have to ask around then. Hopefully, we'll speak to the right person first."

After asking a short and heavyset man in a white suit, he responded by asking, "why do you want to track down them there Dukes. Ain't like y'all got any business with them."

With almost perfect timing, an orange charger pulled up. With a flag that only Trent recognized having been painted on top of it and a number one on its side.

"We'll speak of the devil he said this is who y'all looking for. Now, why are you here if I may be so bold as to ask."

"More like demand," Trent heard Sirius comment. At the same time, the still-unidentified man motioned for two men and a woman in the come-over. Once they came over.

James introduces himself as "James Potter, my wife, Lilly Potter Nae Evans. This bloke over here is my friend and godfather to young Harry here is Sirius Black. As well as an attorney hired to handle a property sale since we're not familiar with American laws. We had meant to come here before Harry was born, but that didn't happen." He made up on the spot. "My friend, he gestured toward Sirius, and I was looking for some property remote property to get away from British politics. The fact that my wife's biological family lives here made it the perfect place to start looking.

Then Lily said, "My parents died in a car accident when I was 3. The Evans family adopted me, but I was born Lillian Katrina Duke. My middle name most likely comes from my maternal grandmother Katrina."

They seem to somewhat cautious about this news. But when they said someone else had recently come to town claiming to be a relative of theirs from England.

Lily said, "I apologize for the pain you must have gone through with this deception, but I brought copies of the paperwork I was given. We also have cash on hand to purchase property for a nice house far away from dubious politics."

"In that case, you came to the wrong place. The blonde-haired one said. You were just talking to our local, how'd you say it, dubious politician."

He padded the still-unnamed man on the shoulder. "Don't listen to a word they say I am the most honest and respectful politician you'll ever meet."

This made Sirius snort distinctly. All but saying that he didn't believe a word he said.

"Boss Hogg Do you know anything about this,"

"How would I know anything about your family? Does it look like we are kinfolk, no I didn't think so? JD Hogg real estate is right over there, miss. They'll show you the perfect places for you to buy." he said with a smile that was as genuine as artificial sugar.

Then he left entering the county building. "So that was his name," Trent said.

"He seems to have gained in size what he lacked in charm," Sirius commented.

"He doesn't much care for the Duke family in general. So any relative of ours is a nuisance for him. Don't get us wrong we hope you're honest." The blonde one said, speaking again.

"There is a way they can prove it. All we have to do is radio Uncle Jesse." The female Duke said.

Trent interjected, saying, "I apologize, but we still don't know your names either. We did just arrive."

"Of course, Uncle Jesse, what tan hides for bein' rude. I'm Bo," The blonde one said. "This is Luke, and that's Daisy." Each person waved when their names were mentioned.

At which point, Lily interjected by saying. 'That wouldn't be Lucas Keller Duke, Beauregard Jerome Duke, and Daisy Belle Duke."

'You're right,' Daisy said, but they prefer Bo and Luke. The boys nodded in unison. You know, assuming everything is on the up and up. We have recently been fixing up an old manor to sell for a friend of the family.

"It would be wonderful if it could sort out the first bit out and then go to the second." Trent Fell Esquire at your service."

"I reckon you're right," Bo said. Walking over to his car and he spoke into the CB, saying, "this is a lost sheep to Shepherd, you got your ears on. We don't, by chance, have any deceased second or third cousins in Britain who died in a car accident back in oh, 64' leaving at three years old, named Lily that was adopted do we?"

"As a matter of fact, we do I don't think ever told you, boys, that." The man who must be Uncle Jesse said.

"You didn't, Lilly Potter with her husband, their baby, and his two friends came to pay us a visit and buy some property."

"Well then bring them on to the house. They're more than welcome."

"All right, then we'll see you at the house. All right, we can fit."

James interrupted him. "Our vehicle is right there. We'll follow you."

"We have to swing by the General store real quick if you got the room for Daisy she'll take you back to the house, and we'll meet you there." Bo said, "We'll see y'all at the house then." At which point they left.

Sirius Black's point of view

So far, James and Lily have kept it together. If they so much shed a tear, I would have already broken down. Just knowing that their deaths, were imminent would have sent an ordinary person into a panic. They are putting Harry first, so they're refusing even to acknowledge what is about to happen. After we arrive at the old white wash house, which Daisy calls the Duke farm, we walked out, and we greeted by an older man, who insisted on being called Uncle Jesse. I'm still not sure about Trent, but there's nothing I can do but believe what he said to be absolute truth. Since I had heard of him and his prophetic ability, he had been called clear but short-sighted. At least that's what that form of seeing is called. But sometimes that form of prophecy is the worst. We at least have time to make sure Harry is safe.

Using a two-way mirror, we contacted Remus telling him everything, but where we were going and that he should pass the message on to Dumbledore. James and Lily made sure to say goodbye in a way that told him that he could only reciprocate. Now that that was done, we had time to sat down and talked a while. I hope this takes as long as possible because I fear the inevitable with Daisy doting over Harry. Trent, he explained specific American phrases to us and vice versa. I think this has been more of a headache for him than a tragedy because he went from not minding his own business to being in the smack dab middle of ours.

Lily Potter's point of view

I can't believe it, James and I are going to die, leaving little Harry by himself in this world. At least he will have Sirius to look after him. We're looking at what Daisy has dubbed the old Pringle place. And in all honesty, it seems like a more colorful, less morbid version of the black family townhouse, which translates into a lovely home. More than enough room as is. And that's not to mention the magical changes that will make when we buy it. James and I had already agreed to purchase it before we even looked. Just so that we could be sure, Harry would have a safe place to live. And I'm surprisingly satisfied with this American home. James had just told Bo that we would take it. He insisted on giving them a finder's fee.

James Potter's point of view

We have had to lie to them by telling them that we have to head back to our hotel. Remus told us. Dumbledore will be meeting us at the cottage. Sirius is staying behind to finalize the paperwork since we're putting the house in his name anyway. We should be back just before the trick-or-treaters start going out in Hazard county. We hope that this is not the last time we see him. With one last look at the Duke house, we are driven back to Britain.

Trent Fell's point of view

I was sitting in a little cafe waiting for them to signal for me to go back to them. Until I heard what sounded like an explosion, it was coming from the cottage. Upon going there, I saw that it was in ruins. The only room that seemed truly untouched was Harry's, and even he seemed to have become a living Horcrux. But that's sociopath won't live on through him. Using an ancient separating spell, I cleansed Harry before that piece of Voldemort soul could become attached. I sadly got in the car with James and Lily's bodies and drove back to America so that there wouldn't be questions from the locals about their demise. I pulled up to Hoggs Hotel. I checked the records found there were the only ones checked in at the moment anyway. I contacted an Auror I could trust, at which point, I placed their bodies in the suite. Casting the weakest fire spell (I could not control the direction and just need some plausible cause of death) in the suite only to completely consume the entire building in five minutes. By the time Sirius had arrived with the Dukes in tow. I had to use Legilimency to tell him what had happened and arranged to become his solicitor to manage affairs without him having to return to Britain, thus endangering Harry. While I told the local Sheriff a cover story, that I was sure, my friend would back up. With that, Sirius Black and Harry Potter moved to Hazard County, Georgia.


	2. the fight for a Potter

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard

DAILY PROPHET

**Harry Potter's Location Still Unknown**

Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore is trying so valiantly to bring Harry Potter back from wherever his godfather is hiding him. Even though You Know-how is now declared dead, his attorney Trent Fell has claimed he merely wishes to raise Harry away from the limelight. And blatantly point of the finger at Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore for bringing the Potters back to their death, openly stating that they had informed him of his locations compromise and he chose to ignore it. This is a fascinating case with many twists and turns. Read more on page 4.

Sirius black point of view

My friends are dead. I want to blame Dumbledore for insisting that they return to Britain for a meeting in a compromise place. But when they're very death is predicted earlier the same day by a seer. It's kind of hard to figure out whether or not blaming someone's even worth it. Trent told me that casting blame is irrelevant after the fact. And that it only creates more problems than solutions. He did comment on that helps a situation sometimes, but I didn't understand what he meant. I suppose he is right, though, but that doesn't make it any better. Harry woke up again last night. We're staying at the Duke farm until the magical contractors have finished modifying the house. Everyone else simply thinks they're an out of town company.

Daisy is a blessing in disguise, and Uncle Jesse is almost as helpful as she is. Of course, the other boys and I are next to useless when it comes to Harry. They thankfully haven't tried cashing the check yet since it was written for 20,000 galleons as a maintenance and finders fee. I guess they're having trouble finding a bank to pay it. What's reminds me I'm going to have to tell them about magic soon. Once the representative from Georgia, the country, can test them. I will find out whether or not they are magical. But until then, I'll just have to play dumb. I've also had to turn down financial assistance from them, stating that the Potter family had more money than it could spend. And I wasn't that far behind them. With Reggie missing assumed dead. I, of course, had to switch out a few details like death eaters and spells for gangs and drugs or some other nonsense. That detail officially left me as the only heir to my family's fortune. I will get all of my inheritance once my vicious she banshee of a mother finally passed away. They tried to get me to talk about it, but after explaining how I wound up living with James and his family. They left me in peace.

Trent Fell point of view

I don't need the gift of sight to tell me that I have to fight the urge to strangle Dumbledore right now. Even with a clear-cut prophecy of what had happened, he still challenges me on every front. Even with all the paperwork in order, regardless, he still blocks me with his position as Supreme Mugwump and supreme warlock. I've informed him numerous times that he is no legal grounds to suppress any documents. Or interfere with Sirius Black's position as the godfather and legal guardian of Harry Potter. I was very quick to point out that they had fled a place they knew was compromised only to return at his request and for them to perish. When he said, it was all a tragic occurrence. I countered by saying it was his ignorance that created this problem. Since he transferred the position of the secret holder to someone who should have aroused the suspicion of being a death eater, that declaration created quite a few ripples and enabled me to at least stand my ground against him.

But I'm confident I will win since he is all talk, persuasive talk but talk nonetheless. I am the one with the actual legal authority. I've even planted seeds of doubt and his ability to handle all three highly involved positions of power. That it must be very tiring for someone of his gained wisdom, statements like that seemed to have caused him to lose more support than he gained, and he knows it. He can't keep fighting me forever, and he knows I'm not above plain dirty to win. Especially with information, I hinted about having on him.

Time skip one week

Sirius black point of view

They have finished the house, and I have finally been going to permission by the Magical Congress. To tell, the Dukes about magic after revealing that they were technically witches and wizards. All except Uncle Jesse, but if anything, he seemed relieved after learning about magic. It appeared that Lily was the only member of the family to be anything beyond near squib, which reclassified her as a half-blood by default. They took it pretty well all things considered. Trent even sent them a note saying they could either learn the weakest form of magic or becoming an animagus because apparently, the magic required for an animagus is more the environmental magic your core was subjected to and not your core. What that means is for me to figure out. They made it easy for me by deciding to become Animagi.

With the work on the house finished, I have moved in. The house itself is quite beautiful; it still looks like a Victorian home, but now it's four times in width and eight times in length. With everything from two courtyards to the verandas overlooking magical illusions of any landscape, I might desire. Once I took them to the New York branch of Gringotts, and they cashed the check at my advice for $17,000 in US currency with 500 Dagnot for wizarding expenses. I made sure they purchased to purchase the essential clothing and other miscellaneous magical items in case they ever have to use them, which is unlikely but still reasonable. I have been regularly updated on the matter of Harry staying with me here. Because for some reason, a man I once greatly respected. Has been fighting tooth and nail to get control of Harry. But I am not that concerned since even if he did? He would still have to find him. And the Americans are not about to lose Harry Potter. Goblins at Gringotts are far too greedy to risk losing a Knut much less a Galleon of my money if they talked. (I have to keep reminding myself to call them Dagnot and spinks since I'm in America now.) By revealing any of the banking information regarding the purchase of a specific house.

Bo Duke's point of view

We Have Magic. I can't never could in my life even consider the idea that we had magic. We reluctantly accept it, but life will never be the same again. Sirius gave us books on animagus transformations that we are studying in preparation for our transformation. It would be pointless for us even to try learning anything but the simplest of spells. These facts leave us figuring out what we are going to do from here.

Trent Fell point of view

I finally managed to put the last nail in his coffin. Metaphorically at least. He has been forced to resign from his international position at the ICW due to the inability to perform because of over-exertion, which made him lose just enough ground to allow me to win free and clear. Once James and Lily's last will testament is read. He will have no choice but to sit back and wait until Harry turns 11. That is assuming the owl can even get to hazard county. The ward castor I hired to protect what is now the Black Victorian Estate. Cast wards that would make even that old shrew Mrs. Black, cringe in fear. But suddenly, she loves her son now and wants to reconnect after having disowned him for not being dark enough. I doubt he's going to fall for that, but I'm technically required to pass on the message as well as one from his grandfather informing him that he would be visiting him, once he was ready. I told him that might take some time, but that is one message I'm sure to pass on.

Time skipping to the reading of the will and testament of Lily and James Potter

No one's point of view

"Now that all are present," said Trent Fell Esquire. "I will begin the reading of the last will testaments of my clients Lily and James Potter. "To my godmother Minerva McGonagall I'm leaving all the text you gave me on animagus transformations to my son Harry. You can see the pride in her face." To Albus Dumbledore, "this was updated the minute when we got back to Britain. Our deaths were prophesied the very day it happened, so we don't hold you directly accountable for insisting upon our return to England.

Furthermore, if you have fought our last wishes and the secure home that we oversaw to ensure Harry's safety, this proves how little faith you had in us, to begin with since you haven't been at Hogwarts. You have been battling Mr. Fell at the Wizengamot this entire time. And someone in positions such as those requires the closest attention and care, which we believe you no longer have. Since I know for a fact, my godmother runs the school's affairs far more than you do." This statement had people looking between deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. "To that effect, We are transferring the 10,000 Galleon donation that was to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to my godmother since she is aware of where the funds are needed. Of course, this is not reflected in the donation of new flying brooms. Which my Godmother has stated time and again stated the need to replace them ages ago." Minerva McGonagall looking anywhere but at Headmaster Dumbledore. "To Remus, the annual transfer funds to your account will continue, though don't expect to visit Sirius Harry until they have had time to settle down since Headmaster Dumbledore has chosen to ignore one prophecy in favor of his own. We leave it up to our attorney's discretion on whether or not to file for financial losses on Sirius's behalf since he is the one paying him." That left a particularly vindictive smile on the face of Lord Black. "The rest of the will is otherwise unchanged. And will continue as such,..." after he finished reading the will. There are quite a few people who either said The Potters had obviously kept with their opinions to themselves, and quite a few were looking questionably at Headmaster Dumbledore.

Trent Fell Leslie's point of view

I could tell that professor McGonagall was torn between her loyalties to Albus Dumbledore and her late godson and his child. The same could be said for a Remus Lupin. Before I could leave, Lord Black informed me that any event that I was abroad He had legal authority over his grandson's affairs. Additionally, he would contact me if I was needed. But not before asking me exactly how much my total bill would be for the recent events, after using a spell to provide an itemized bill complete with retainer fees and exact details. I left it into his hands known full and well. He was going to take Albus Dumbledore for all he was worth. Maybe I shouldn't have added the fee to appear in court, the counseling, the research, logistics, and the office fee. Or the compounding interest if not paid at the unspecified individuals' requested date. But I'm sure someone will find out about that soon enough. Finally, I can return to Hazard county Georgia and oversee his affairs there. As well as, Sirius will be teaching the Dukes to become an animagus.


	3. a young animagus

I've had no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard.

Sirius Black point of view

Trent has finally come back to me with the plan to bring Harry back into the Wizarding World. For, even I know that there is no way to keep him a secret till his 11th birthday. He told me that he, with my permission, he would enact a three-part plan.

Step one would be to get Boss Hogg to give us every mortgage, loan in the county, and quite possibly the bank. Without so much as even suggesting him doing anything. I could tell he was confident in this, and if he succeeded, he definitely should have been placed Slytherin we can gain the town's trust by merely pardoning everyone's debt. Things will be infinitely easier. Step two was buying some old mining town and using and an extensive expansion charm among multiple other charms. This act will somehow allow us to turn it into a proper wizarding village. Complete with a wizarding distillery as it means a primary industry. And a non-magi distillery that would serve as the cover since it cannot be hidden entirely due to the ancient rituals. Preferably The Duke family whiskey since that is what would be the most recognized and it's not currently in production. Although, he told me this would be far more complicated since it involved MACUSA in its approval. The Third step involved inviting professor McGonagall, and they select a handful of others over for Christmas get together. This dinner secures our establishment in America and preventing any unnecessary rumors in Britain.

"What do we do about the rat, "I asked him. "You promised me within three months he would either be dead or prison Trent."

"Let's just say I have a spell that'll place him and whatever form he may be in the old mining town the moment the magic started happening there. Then he'll be caught and tried for his crimes," Sirius.

"Explain," I demanded, "for the external expansion charm to work time is temporarily sped up. Simply put, it's four years in four minutes, typically. As to how does the rat gets in there, It's a summoning spell I broke apart and worked into multiple spells and enchantments. So that after it was done, there would be no way to figure out how it happened."

"Well then," I said, "let's get this started. On the first part, and then we'll catch the rat."

"First, we need to tell the Dukes everything so that they are not caught off guard. Besides, you need to check on their animagus training anyway." Trent said to me.

We spoke with the Dukes and checked in on there animagus training. They told us there was no way we would get JD Hogg to part with any of it, but if we did, we had it there full-backing. The only hold out seems to be Uncle Jesse until I was able to convince him that he was merely passing on the family tradition in a legitimate way to a member of his family. The fact that Harry is not of age just means he'll be more prepared when he is. With him reluctantly agreeing, finally, can begin.

Trent called and asked for a meeting with JD Hogg. This meeting was regarding the death of James and Lily Potter, as well as legal implications therein. Now I am meeting Boss Hogg today at Boars Nest with Trent.

JD Hogg said, "I want to settle the matter regarding James and Lily's death. And I intend to ensure this is public, so we are not going to the back room. After all, without witnesses, your word is meaningless. So let's not go to the backroom." Trent said, without an ounce of remorse. Because even on retainer, he still expensive. It is good that he doesn't beat around the bush.

Boss Hogg, reluctantly agreed. He began by saying. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but you must understand that it was just a terrible accident."

Trent interjected by saying. "You mean the fire in a building that the state inspector said would have happened if someone's so much as through a cigarette at the building that it would catch fire. Which was chocked full of so many fire hazards, that he ordered inspections on all the buildings you own or have claimed to."

"Yes, that one, Boss Hogg was able to finish sayin' if a bit more awkwardly. If y'all just sign right here, I'd be more than happy to give you this amount." He said, pointing to a set of numbers no one else could see. This number just made Trent chuckle.

Then Trent said, "James gave Bo Duke a cashier check for 17,000 dollars." Boss Hogg's mouth practically dropped open, "that was just a maintenance and finders fee for the house. If you wish to continue this approach, you're going to have to give us something of comparable value or increase that amount considerably. Now I don't get paid what I do for being ill-informed. So, If you wish to continue, which is entirely at your discretion." At this, he nodded. "The JD Hogg bank with every mortgage and loan you have claimed too would be fair value."

"You've lyin' to me," Boss Hogg said.

Then Trent pulled out some paperwork showing him exact values of the bank with its mortgages and loans JD Hogg had versus the magical and Muggle net worth of the Potter family. These are the two financial portfolios for the Potter family presented. "I can assure you, Mr. Hogg, I'm not lying."

Let me tell you they had a lot more money than I thought they did. And Dallas could clearly use his words to get exactly what he wanted.

"Fine," JD Hogg said.

After, he filled out the appropriate paperwork that Dallas, somehow like magic, managed to have on him. Every eye in the Boars nest was on us. Then I stood up, saying. My friend James was not one to hoard money. He was simply born into the right family. So in that spirit, once all these are filed away, I will pardon all mortgages and loans. I have claimed to on Harry's behalf. This announcement was received by a rousing cheer and one JD Hogg fainting. Step one accomplished.

Luke Duke's point of view

Within 2 minutes of their meeting starting, everyone had either started heading to the boars' nest or was listening to the CB. Sirius nor Trent suggested or indicated that this was what they wanted. Boss Hogg was so quick to try and wiggle his way out of a potential wrongful death suit. He wound up in an even bigger problem. When he of his own free will and virtually no guidance, just the basic information. Wound up in inadvertently backing himself into a corner. Which left Sirius looking like a hero when I never thought he had planned to look like one. All the while, they never even technically asked for anything. It seems their plan is working. I'm just glad Trent Fell is on our side and not Boss Hogg's or the county would be his lock, stock, and barrel in one afternoon.

Sirius Black's point of view

The next part took a bit more time, but we're finally sitting in the office of Milton Black, no relation. As the head of the Southern US magical planning committee. It was his job to look over the detailed plan Trent's contact had created. While he overall approved, he had individuals who specialized in native American magic go over the spells and enchantments listed. While they said, it was compatible with the magic in the area. They flagged some abnormalities regarding the amounts of time within the expansion charm that might falter and offered some alternatives. Trent looked it over, nodding his head, confirming that the right spells were still in there. We agreed to this plan. I would be told if the entire committee would approve it within two weeks.

Daisy Duke's point of view

Well, I reckon we should be finding out about whether or not that magical community will be built in a few days. Sirius seems to be more antsy than usual. And he keeps muttering something about catching that rat, but he won't ever say what it means. To everyone's surprise, houses wards seem to have done something no one expected. That act was to speeds up the animagus process. When Dallas asked the ward caster who created them, he told him that he merely followed their instructions to cast wards that find ways to protect Harry; however, he may need to be protected. So a month and a half ahead of schedule both Bo and Luke our wolves. With Bo being a red Wolf in the Luke is a timber wolf. And me somehow becoming a lioness. Our personality traits were very fittin'. What surprised us most was what it did to Harry.

Serious black point of view

I will catch that rat, but right now, I need professor McGonagall's help. After convincing her that her present was urgently required. And me getting her past the house ward to explain to her how the wards have somehow sped up the animagus process of Lilies third cousins. I told her what they were, and because of some sort of semi-consciousness that the house must possess through the sheer volume of spells cast to protect Harry, it decided to make Harry somehow an animagus as well. When she said that wasn't possible, I clapped my hands behind Harry, with Daisy being informed beforehand since she was holding him. And he turned into a baby fox.

This left professor McGonagall speechless saying, 'I had never even heard of this happening before, but what is important is that we are all registered, she said eyeing me. And then we can figure out what to do in regards to young Harry.'

The representative from the American department of animagus regulations arrived. At the house, we got Harry to change into his animagus again, but he was also dumbfounded as to why. But he did state that we can't merely put fox on the form we do have to say what kind he is. Then Trent, as usual, provided the exact right potion. I swear he must have some sort of expansion pocket hidden somewhere since Harry is too young to do it himself. As his guardian, I have to combine it with hair from Harry's head cast an incantation on parchments, and once that was all combined, it read Trickster Fox, American species.

"The book I read on magical creatures in America said those were myths," Bo said.

"They're supposed to be," Mr. Lancaster said.

Then I said, "even I know you can't transform into creatures that don't exist so clearly they're just very good at hiding."

"They would have to be exceptionally good at hiding," Professor McGonagall said, "to be a magical creature that is considered to be only a myth by the magical community. But I am not personally familiar with what's that mythology is?"

"Well," Bo said, "if I recall right there supposed to be difficult to catch but not impossible, there's a species in Greece that is, and they tend to be more mischievous. Whether that's good or bad seems to shift with each story."

"Well then," I said. "Harry, as a son of a Marauder and a godson of one, he will be in the best of hands I said, not being able to hold back my smile."

"Marauder, what is a marauder," Luke asked.

"Sirius and his friends liked to pull pranks and be mischievous in general, back when they were students. Their sheer number of detentions they received set a record." Professor McGonagall said.

With me now holding Harry in his animagus form, I said. "Well, Mr. Lancaster, it seems you're going to have your hands full with the paperwork explaining how a magical house managed to turn a baby into an animagus." At which point, Mr. Lancaster made it clear that I was going to be helping him figure this out. Course Trent showed up at the exact right moment and volunteered or assisted since he's on retainer. Because, the casters had just arrived and were preparing to begin casting for the Canis Major community.

Then Trent said, "but in light of recent events you might want to call it the Canis Minor community. Since I'm sure you know the myth that is behind the constellation that is behind your name Sirius," Trent stated. He said, at my look of confusion, "the main part of the myth is irrelevant. The constellation Canis minor is the second part of that myth, but in the myth, the fox is called the Teumessian fox or what to be known as a trickster fox properly. I imagine they're going to want you there. You might want to make that decision before they begin to work."

This got me thinking about how my family is to establish itself here correctly. So I said, "I think we'll stick with the original name, and in the event of a second community, we will go with the Teumessian township. Canis Minor just sounds like a smaller version, and that wouldn't want something named after Harry to be smaller, but equal."

"What a wonderful idea," Professor McGonagall said. "James and Lily would be thrilled."

"I guess the majority of us have places to be," I said. With that, I left Harry in Daisy's hands, telling professor McGonagall not to worry that he's in the hands of a lioness, not unlike yourself. This statement made her smile with her being reassured after spoken to Daisy herself. I continued he will be perfectly safe here, especially with Daisy looking after him. I am sure someone has to run the day-to-day details of Hogwarts, and I'm sure their Library might have something on the subject. As I understand it, The headmaster only just returned from dealing with the fallout of the last trial." Before she could ask how I know, I motioned toward Trent. At that point, she nodded, confirming that Lily and James were correct about Dumbledore being absent as a headmaster because of his other duties. "See you at Christmas," I shouted before she floed out, and I followed soon after, while Trent and Mr. Lancaster went to his office to fill out the appropriate forms.

Hogwarts School of crafting wizardry. Great Hall breakfast

The Daily Prophet

Dear Readers. With trials starting to dwindle. We can finally take a look at what else is going on in Britain. For starters, it has been confirmed that late Lord and Lady Potter did, in fact, donate funds to replace the school's training brooms. With the current ones having been donated in 1934. A $10,000 gallons bequeathed, which were supposed to go directly to the school fund. But due to unspecified reasons was redirected last minute to the deputy headmistress to spend as she sees fit. Thus far, she has updated the schools' library in regards to legal books that were last updated in 1947 and other comparable books that should have been kept up to date. These purchases alone have already cost $3,000 galleons. She has placed the rest of the funds to be made available when future issues arise. Read more on Page 8.

Horace Slughorn point of view

It's fascinating to see the sudden distrust between Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. When, in fact, the issue arose solely because of one of my very own prodigies. Lily Potter Nae Evans added in her last will testament something that everyone has seen, but no one has noticed. It is sad to say that as the secondary head of the school. She knows what is needed because she is the one that spends her full-time here. The newspaper article alone showed a glaring light on that fact. And it only gave reference to library books. Now she is telling Dumbledore about Harry somehow becoming an animagus, which he refused to believe, and I frankly find it quite difficult to believe as well. Until she told him to bring out his pensive, and she would show him. She also stated that she would start checking the newly updated library for any references to magical structures that are sufficiently self-aware actually to bend the laws of magic, when headmaster Dumbledore told her. "The house most likely somehow used one of its protection spells to transfer the effects to young Harry. As for the increase in the speed of the animagus process, he could only assume that there was some sort of temporal spell on the property as well."

When she asked what his answer was in regards to Harry's form. As the effect, it would inevitably have on Harry's magic. Since all animagus with magical forms have always had their cores altered by said of a form. He told her, "in regards to the species that will have to remain a mystery until someone finds an actual trickster fox. As for his magical animagus magical or not, he failed to see how a mischievous creature could have a profound impact on Harry's magic."

She countered by saying, "I can think of a few things that certain mischievous wands can do to spells or even replace them altogether. What do you think a mischievous core would have on Harry's magic."

Headmaster Dumbledore did not give a direct answer, for he simply said, "there are core experts in Britain and America who could better address that problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, Lord Black has requested a meeting at my office after breakfast. Something in regards to the solicitor who insured that young Harry stayed with Sirius." This bemusing thought reminded me of what was said about financial reimbursement regarding legal fees. I have a sneaking suspicion Albus is going to have more than a few fewer coins in his vaults after the meeting is over.


	4. the trial of a rat

Headmaster's Dumbledore office Hogwarts no one's point of view

Headmaster Dumbledore enters his office and then summons Lord Black for this apparently important meeting. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Lord Black activated an old school-wide broadcasting spell place by his father Phineas black. And then he asked Dumbledore to lock the room for privacy reasons. He did remind him of that little bit about repaying the legal fees that were incurred to ensure that Harry Potter was raised by his godfather and then handed him a bill.

This is a standard legal services bill for non-retainer clients. Please note all court appearances will be $700 galleons per occurrence. Legal counseling is $350 galleons, as well as in-person or alternative contact office visits, cost $275 galleons. In addition to research and logistics costing $200 galleons per service. Also, note that this does not include interest gathered that the client has failed to pay by specified date or end of the trial. The total bill summary includes $48,000 galleons in court appearance fees. As well as $2,800 galleons for legal counsel and $3,850 galleons office visits. In continuance with the $6,400 galleons in research and logistics. With the current total being $61,050 galleons to paid on receiving of the bill.

At which point, professor Dumbledore said, "that would bankrupt me."

Lord Black responded by saying, "then you shouldn't have tried to unlawfully take Harry Potter from his godfather when you had no legal grounds to do so. At which point Lord Black bid farewell to Mr. Dumbledore telling him to please pay it by the first of the month or the goblins with personally be collecting upon the bill." At which point he left.

DAILY PROPHET

Revenge Or Just Desserts

Dear readers, I've come to inform you that Lord Arcturus Black has enacted a previously part of the previously undisclosed portion of the late Lord and Lady Potter's last will and testament. Via a legal bill which is what was stated in his rights to send to Dumbledore for the attempt to gain custody of Harry Potter, who was very securely placed in the hands of his godfather Sirius Black heir apparent ancient and noble house of Black. The bill in question would financially bankrupt the esteemed headmaster who, in a rare instance, lost a case at The Wizengamot to Trent Fell Esquire. I make no attempt to conceal the fact that he does have a right to bill him for this, considering the vast sum that it cost Sirius Black to retain custody of his godson. But is it right to bankrupt the Chief warlock it with the legal fees incurred see more on page 7? In related news to the passing of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Peter Pettigrew somehow found himself trapped in a domed expansion charm where he spent eight years effectively in the wilderness and has now been extracted back to Britain for a trial.

Sirius blacks point of view

After reading the article, I couldn't help but smile. Both at the fact that the once respectable Albus Dumbledore is being made to pay for his mistakes, thanks to my vindictive grandfather. (That I didn't at all see that coming a kilometer away.) But also since the American Aurors found the rat in the Canis Major forest. I will make sure to personally attend that trial under my grandfather's tutelage, of course. But that has to be set aside since Trent has returned with all the paperwork necessary to begin construction of the town and distilleries.

the architectural engineer Jean-Luc Pierre went with a generic town design. Using primarily simple Victorian and Georgian style architecture. We figured 10 four-bedroom, 20 three bedrooms, and 40 two bedrooms housing units. Both, as independent houses and flat complexes to begin with. The obvious shops and businesses to go with it as well. And of course, we can't forget Gringotts. But that will be in essence the town of course including the two distilleries. As a primary means of income.

I cannot wait for Christmas to come so someone else can deal with an almost 2-year-old animagus. As much as I love Harry since he has figured out how to change form on his own he has been a nightmare to catch And doesn't seem to have any issue with pilfering the food from the kitchen. I just wish he had learned this after he was potty trained. We have even assigned a house-elf just to deal with his new traits for a while. That is until Daisy can quit her job at the boar's nest because of her innate ability to find Harry and bring him back. I may understand him but that doesn't mean it makes raising him easier. On a lighter note, Trent has even promised to finally explain what it meant what the prophecy meant when it says he was mirrored. But only if I opened up as well. I actually see more of the boys than Daisy because unlike the Duke farm this house is unplottable and under Fidelis charm. When a certain sheriff decides to arrest them on the newest trumped-up criminal charge.

But that's Hazzard County for you, which reminds me I need to speak to a local head Auror about advice to make sure Roscoe doesn't see what he shouldn't. I have a trial to attend though, so now I just have to make sure Harry doesn't sneak in with me when I flo in.

\--Time to skip to before the trial--

If I didn't love him, I would strangle him. He jumped on my back with his claws the moment I went through the fireplace. I'm beginning to think He's more trickster than a Marauder. Fortunately, professor McGonagall was there at the same time I floed in. With plans to wait outside the courtroom for the verdict and she agreed to look after him. Though I could definitely hear a particularly strong animagus stasis form spell being cast.

Professor McGonagall's point of view

I had just arrived for the trial when Sirius floed in with a kit on his back. With one of them looking particularly irritated. I intervened surmising that Harry had already learned how to transform on his own accord. After agreeing to watch him I watch as the doors close. Of course Dolores Umbridge the newest, suck up, I mean undersecretary for the improper use of magic said "you are not to be casting magic in the atrium. Also, I will look after the child that I assume is Harry Potter while the trial was going on." I wanted to object but then I remembered her as a student. So I lifted the stasis spell so she would learn some lessons the hard way since she clearly didn't learn humility at Hogwarts. Let it never be said that I will ever stop teaching, in one form or another.

Within 5 minutes she was running around screaming calling sweet Harry an evil creature. At which point I reprimanded her for such a foul language in front of a child. Then recasting the spell, telling her "I will take it from here. Also, if you wanted to have a career much less start a family you would do well to learn that children are delicate and sometimes trying.

"Sometimes, sometimes trying with his animagus," I cut her off.

By saying, "it's not proper conduct from ministry official nor is it proper conduct for the daughter of such a lovely muggle mother as yourself." (If people think I don't know what they hiding they are wrong.) After she stomped away I heard more than a few cheers leading me to the conclusion that she has already made a rather truthful impression here. And then, Mr. Lupin joins the growing crowd.

Sirius Black point of view

The trial went off without a hitch. They didn't even have to use Veritaserum to make that rat squeal. They, Of course, did it anyway, but that's beside the point. He also revealed that a certain cousin-in-law lied about being under the imperious curse. When he didn't know Peter was listening to this caused quite a stir and meant there would be quite a few retrials of pure blood that were not under Veritaserum the first time. Of course, he got a life sentence regardless, but he never was the brightest of the bunch. After the trial, I spoke with Remus and Professor McGonagall. She told me, and Remus is about a certain Slytherin how got a lesson in underestimating people. This made Remus particularly happy, as, she had already made her opinion on about werewolves well known. At this point, I mentioned that in America, the only time werewolves aren't treated like normal witches and wizards. It is during the full moon when they have to report to a magical wildlife preserve. I even went as far as inviting him to stay for a spell so he could spend time with the ever innocent Harry. This professor McGonagall raising her eyebrow. It's as if she knew I had ulterior motives, and Remus didn't seem fooled either. He accepted regardless, which meant I would get to see my friend and have a spare hand with Harry. Now, all we have to do is wait for Christmas.


	5. a Christmas to remember

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard.

Sirius Black point of view

It's been a week since Remus moved in and getting him through customs was a nightmare. It would appear that America is not big on bringing in outside werewolves. Once, I had to the begrudgingly admit that he wasn't here just as a friend but as someone to help me look after Harry. I had to show him the file I had been putting together on some of Harry's more charming traits. And when he still wouldn't budge, I told him all he had to do was sit in a room for five maybe 10 minutes with that deceptively sweet 2-year-old, and he would understand. Six minutes later, he was signing the paperwork to admit Remus Lupin as a long-term alien resident formally. With me officially employing him as my manager of the Canis Major project. Because I honestly don't want to have to deal with that headache, and he has to have an official job.

Remus Lupin's point of view

My first week in America has been highly adaptive. It, by chance, coincided with the full moon, which meant I was out of commission for several days. But, thanks to a restoration potion that is provided free of charge (conditional on employment). I have to say that the Americans have a much better concept of managing lycanthropy than the British Ministry of Magic.

While there might have been an incident involving Harry possibly terrorizing Sheriff Roscoe in his car, it is my firm belief that Sheriff Roscoe is either incompetent or corrupt. Maybe both options as well. Regardless, I was quick to hamper young Harry's fun. (Bo and Luke were no help what so ever if anything they were cheering him on.) I now understand why Sirius needed the help. Between Daisy and me, though, I think we have Harry managed. Of course, just because Sirius is raising Harry doesn't mean he and the Duke boys haven't raised, how is that phrased in America, cane together. It's like Hogwarts all over again except we don't have a treacherous, supposed friend, only me trying to convince everyone that it is a bad idea.

Luke Duke's point of view

Sirius is having a Christmas get together in a few days, and I got to say having a werewolf in Hazard has been helpful. Admittedly, he does tend to be a bit of a wet blanket, but I suppose we could be more mature anyway. Especially with Harry around, We wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea at such an impressionable age. But that doesn't mean we can't show him how to have fun. Sirius has turned our duo into a trio. We are teaching him how to drive in the General Lee, and he's showing us how to operate his flying motorcycle. I honestly can't tell which has gotten more air time. The one thing I keep underestimating is a wizard's houses with Trent's barely living in the cottage (much less the state of Georgia) still having three stories and 12 bedrooms.

Minerva McGonagall's point of view

I have just arrived a day before the party is set to begin. And it seems that Sirius Black had matured about as much as my godson did when Harry was born. If the stories they have told so far are correct, it seems the Marauders have reformed. Except now, they keep it toned down for the little one. Daisy and I have got along quite well. I have even learned that they did a core test because of Harry's form, and the results were surprising. It seems that because of the untamed magic that exists in such a young child's core. He is a trickster fox instead of a regular fox, according to the expert, instead of his form affecting his core. Said, core affected his form. There was even an article written about it in a magazine that I was given a copy of. But, I am not the last guest. When Lord Black arrives, I have been told to expect a surprise, that not even Heir Black knows about.

Sirius Black point of view

With myself, my loving grandfather and the Dukes standing by the fireplace waiting to read our guests as they arrive. With the first being Minerva as I have now taken to calling her since I am no longer a student. She, of course, insisted on holding Harry, Daisy agrees and then jokingly said, "so long as you can keep hold of him."

Minerva's response was, "that will not be a problem." Then, of course, the ever-energetic Professor Flitwick(I'm not entirely on first in terms with him yet) as well as Professor Slughorn, my grandfather pointedly stated that it was either him or my mother. Then, of course, my loving cousin Narcissisa, her newly released husband (after an apparent legal misunderstanding), and their baby. And finally, the Weasleys, at Professor McGonagall's insistence. Once they were all there, I explained what Minerva already knew regarding the fact that the wards shift as necessary. So that if someone tries to attack a member of the household regardless of who they were, they would learn what the defenses were. I may have been pointedly looking at can Lucius Malfoy when I said that. Then Narcissisa asked whether or not we would be attending her winter gala. At that point, I motioned for Minerva to undo the spell keeping Harry in his human form, and it didn't take long for her to understand that we wouldn't be attending for a good few years. After they were given a tour of the house and told if they plan on spending the night, they should pick a room now everyone, but my cousin and her family said yes. Shortly after that, we adjourned to the dining room. With two twins who were sure to replace us as marauders. They were continuously trying to break the spell keeping Harry in his human.

At this point, Minerva thanked us for the article about how Harry's untamed core affected his form and not the other way around. With the twins ever so innocently asking to hold Harry in his animagus form, and of course, no one believes them. Pretending not to hear them, she was telling the twins not to listen to anything I had to say, especially with the new Marauders while motioning towards myself, Bo, Luke, and Remus. Of course, that had the opposite effect, and they started asking even more questions.

What surprised most of them was when Trent showed up for dinner apologizing for being late. I informed them that we had a meeting planned regarding legal concerns with the Distillery for after dinner, " there's no rest for the weary, so there might as well be a meal," I commented. Once that was said, I explained how we arrived in Hazard county, and that's he was the technically retired from the law until that's an evening at gothic's hollow. Some careful prodding, he finally explained what it meant when his prophecy when it described him. And while I know, he left out quite a few details for reasons that at this point I just trust him on that he did seem to focus on the facts that he could travel through mirrors.

Professor Flint was particularly excited by this because mirror travel is all but unheard of now. And for some reason, he seems reluctant to use this gift because of unwanted attention, which he would not elaborate on. Only cryptically saying that the mirror world is like any other and some things are best left in their native environment. But the real focus of the evening was Harry when he decided to run across the table from Daisy's lap, and using the magic. His animagus form allows him to use popping all the Christmas crackers. Thus activating the enchantment making the crowns go around our heads automatically. The Duke's, Remus, and I couldn't help but laugh at that because we were used to him Harry's antics. But everyone else was more than mildly surprised and his Third birthday hasn't even passed yet.

The Dukes, of course, had to explain their animagus forms. With Uncle Jesse still trying to get the crown off. Until we clarified that it would not come off until midnight, then inevitably, we hit the one topic that everyone was avoiding. That being Albus Dumbledore's almost bankruptcy. This discussion began when Trent said that he hadn't planned on charging me for the custody battle because the prophecy was very transparent, and he was simply ensuring that it came to pass. With my grandfather adding that anyone who can beat Dumbledore, the Wizengamot deserved to be paid in full. This statement had Molly torn because she worshiped the ground Dumbledore walked on. And while she recognized, she said he had no reason to challenge my custody of Harry. She still felt that my grandfather left her beloved mentor was 20 Galleons to his name. That it was a tad excessive, I remained silent, but Remus added that while he still deeply respected Headmaster Dumbledore. His judgment was clearly severely impaired for him at the time. Regardless, he made such a choice, and actions have consequences.

At which point, I quickly change the subject to anything else Minerva McGonagall had bought for the school with the money left by James and Lily. With Professor McGonagall saying that with Headmaster Dumbledore's permission, she had used the rest of the funds to have an expert go over the school structure and wards to adjust to the numerous changes that it's been made throughout the countless years. Starting with doors that literally leads to nowhere. Not to mention the old hallways that are now secret passages, that serve no purpose either. But she did make sure there were safety measures in place for students to be evacuated in need of an in the event of an emergency. After that, dinner more or less came to a pleasant end, and Lord and Lady Malfoy with their son bid us farewell.


	6. The Distillery opens its doors

I have my proprietary claim to Harry Potter or the Dukes of Hazzard

The rest of that Christmas was reasonably quiet with us in the parlor. With Molly Weasley gasping more than once at the pre-magic exploits of the Duke family. And Minerva reserving judgment until she had met. This supposedly inept and corrupt sheriff. She confirmed this after touring the duke farm. Sheriff Rosco tried to arrest them for theft from Boss Hogg's private office. The supposed theft had occurred during the dinner party. Only for him to leave only after being thoroughly scolded and inform to try to investigate before arresting someone.

Additionally, to pass on a message that this is a conflict of interest, and another judge should be the one to handle this case. And that had the Dukes laughing. Sayin' "that we need to get a permit so that Boss Hogg can't find this farm."

Time skip Lunch that afternoon

Professor Flitwick said, "there's no need to put a charm on the entire Farm as everyone could know where it is. Instead, request permission to cast it on the Sheriff badge, deputy's badge, and JD Hogg. That way, they won't be able to see anything they shouldn't. Since this is an ongoing issue, and that would be the most effective way to ensure secrecy Act is upheld."

"I can ask the security consultant about how that would be done since we are adding the finishing touches to the wards. He can probably even recommend it since that would add a safety measure for the Canis Major community. By keeping the county non-magi from ever entering the property by accident." Remus added after he had finished his lunch.

"What a splendid idea, and on that note, I would like to invite you all to the grand opening. And I fully understand if you can't make it." With Sirius motioning toward the Weasley at the end of the table. "Grandfather, at your not-so-subtle request, I made sure that there was a second American Black family estate. Within the community as well, instead of a townhouse." To this, Lord Black nodded approvingly.

Once everyone had gotten ready to leave with everyone saying the appropriate farewells minus Sirius secretly giving the twins tips. Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley were not ignorant of. Nor were they silent in response to that. And just like that all, three of them looked as innocent the day they were born with no one believing it. Eventually, they left promising to visit over the summer holiday, With only the Dukes, Remus, Sirius, and Harry. We settled back into their regular routine. A few weeks later, they received the all-clear conceal their property from JD Hogg and his pet Sheriff Department.

Time skip the grand opening of the Canis Major Distillery and Community.

The date was set so I could attend after the full moon. With Daisy holding Harry, and let me tell you Harry was fighting it tooth and claw. (We really should have modified that spell. Trickster Magic just loves to wreak havoc.) Sirius gave a rehearsed speech addressing those with already moved in and just as that production begins.


	7. a theft gone wrong

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard.

Boss Hogg's private office

"Mr. Robinson, I can assure you that. I can get you and your associates while having as much shine as you desire, or my name ain't Jefferson Davis Hogg." He said while he concealed, Boss Hogg nervously readjusted his nameplate while he was talking to the Atlanta syndicate Boss.

"This's good. We wouldn't want a misfortune to befall you and your sheriff now would we." He oh so sweetly said all the while was not concealing his threat. "I was thinkin' 20 barrels by Sunday. Top qualify shine, of course, and if I'm not mistaken, the Duke family recently when into mass production." Looking squarely in JD Hogg's eyes.

Boss Hogg realize what Mr. Robinson was not-so-subtly hinting at." That they have, but you should know that's their distillery has some pretty tough security. As well as a top-notch lawyer to make sure that a Sheriff of Roscoe's caliber couldn't get within 10 feet of the buildings." He said all the while hoping they would want it from anywhere else.

"I can understand the difficulty," Mr. Robinson said, "but I must insist," all the while smiling a smile that told them there was no room for negotiation. "So if you can't get in there and get it, just make sure you get it when it's coming out. And leave the lawyer to me." He said in such a way that sent shivers down Boss Hogg's spine and leaving Roscoe clutching Boss Hogg's desk. What they didn't know was that specially trained spy owl with a self-recording note attached to its leg recorded the whole thing. And was off to Sirius Black ensuring their failure.

Conference room Canis Major Distillery offices.

Sitting around the room was the Duke Family, as well as Mr. Leslie and various members of the Distillery staff. When Mr. Leslie said to the Duke Family, "I'm aware of your history with the questionably elected officials of this County, have you dealt with anything like this before?" They admitted to having done so in the not-too-distant past, and even with there animagus forms, it ended what's them at least not going to jail.

At which point, the head of security having observed everything from his seat at the conference table asked: "Are we going to let them get away with it so that they will leave us be or stop them from even attempting it."

Luke Duke setting down his glass on the conference room table, said. "I don't see why we can't do both. There is still those 26 barrels of rancid second-grade whiskey that we have yet to dispose of all we would have to do is make sure they are on a shipment that is confiscated by the Sheriff Rosco and Deputy Cletus. And I reckon that Trent won't have any issues dealing with the Syndicate. To this, Trent nodded, smiling with malice. "After which he could threaten to file suit against the sheriff's department for losing the truck and its contents. It sure to further loosen Boss Hogs grips what Hazzard County just to keep Boss Hogg from going belly-up." Luke said nonchalantly, all the while hiding his inner Joy. At the thought of getting back at Boss Hogg and Chef Roscoe for all the time, they've cornered him and Bo.

A few days later, in Hazzard County Township.

Bo and Luke Duke are in town watching Harry while they pick up their non-magical mail order present for his third birthday next week when they are stopped by Sheriff Rosco, who was attempting to arrest them for leverage. Only for Harry to disappear. And slip into the window of the Sheriff's Office. With deputy, Cletus running outside, not moments later saying, "there's a fox in the Sheriff's Office destroying the office and all of the files."

The Duke boys laughed in amusement when they realized what Harry was doing, especially when they heard that Cletus hadn't tried to stop the fox. Because all of the equipment was in the office, and their desk had somehow barricaded the doors. Right on cue, their cuffs fell off, and ever so innocent Harry honked the horn on the General Lee. At which point to do for boys ran like their tails were on fire and hopped in the vehicle. Peeled out and was back at the Duke Farm before the sheriff realize what has happened.

Black family Victorian estate

While The Duke Boys still can't believe that Sirius built a manor house in his private community just to not live in it. They were the ones that had to explain to Daisy what happened in town. She and Remus were displeased only for Sirius to undermine them by giving Harry a cupcake from the kitchen counter as a reward. When Remus had said "with my new job as Hazzard County bank manager, I happen to know that every arrest and trial. With anyone whose last name starting from A to S for the past eight years was destroyed. While this may help the Duke Family, it could mean problems down the road."

" Only for the current judge, and as I understand it, that will be the central position he will have to Forfeit if JD Hogg doesn't want to be bankrupt. Besides, all major cases are handled by the Circuit Judge anyway." Sirius said dismissively as he wiped the icing of Harry's face. "This means the important records are elsewhere anyway. And before you ask yes, I gave him a cupcake for the very reason you think I did." While this ongoing argument between Remus and Sirius was reignited once again. Daisy took Harry to the second Courtyard so he could play in the magically created snow.

Next day main Highway going out has County.

After Sheriff Rosco and JD Hogg confiscated the shipment of supposedly high-quality moonshine, Mr. Robinson is about to sample what is in the barrels they could distinctly hear the sound of laughter. They turned around only to see two wolves and a fox running away. After the wolves and fox have repositioned, a lioness swatted at the grey wolf's ear. Just to see Mister Robinson spit out the contents of his cup and demand answers immediately. Chef Roscoe and JD Hogg had hand-delivered the glass and its materials to him. Once, he forced them to sample a drink of it. They responded by them gagging and apologized, stating they had no idea what they had confiscated, but it most certainly was not something that was being sold. At which point, Miss Robinson said, "I will be havin' all of your less than legitimate profits as compensation unless you have an issue with that." To this, JD Hogg almost had a heart attack but agreed nonetheless knowing full and well what could happen if he didn't.

After they parted ways with the syndicate, Mr. Robinson's men arrived and seem to think the now abandoned delivery truck full of rancid flammable alcohol was their target. They set it on fire and mysteriously feeling compelled to drive to the Atlanta FBI office. Tell the FBI everything they had done for the Syndicate.

Back in Hazzard County

Trent Fell Esquire had just sat down with a meeting with JD Hogg. He began by saying. "While I am sure you have an excellent explanation for confiscating the shipment, I demand to know where it is or else I will hold you liable as the Judge who signed the warrant. And the Sheriff's Department for having confiscated it." After a less than elegant explanation was provided, he continues to say. "Until this is settled, I feel that I must represent every single person how's case was destroyed by this apparent wild animal." He told them in a questioning voice. "Unless you were no longer held this position." He said in such a way that told JD Hogg could either resign from his position as a judge or suffer a hellish nightmare.

Black family Victorian estate

Harry's birthday had begun the same with the same Precision that you expect from an event oversaw by Lady Malfoy. Neville Longbottom wasn't able to attend since his parents had started slowly but mysterious recover from their condition. More than a few people who knew Trent Fell suspected that he was one behind it. But did not dare mention it unless he did.

Once again, the Weasley family attended, and Mrs. Wesley sent more than a few disapproving glares at Sirius. When He was not only approved of it and teaching better techniques to practice with their little brother. He even showed them a wandless spell. That makes people see spiders that are not there. This action caused Mrs. Weasley to outright confronted him about things that he should not be teaching her impressionable twins.

Once the party was over, Minerva stayed over to spend some time with Harry. When she mentioned, the ward Castor had returned for his second and final inspection of Hogwarts. They did it during the summer for safety reasons. She was not surprised to find several sealed off classrooms. But, Minerva was astonished about the sealed-off office with the Poltergeist imprisoned in it and saddened at the room that imprisoned the spirits of vengeful students who died in a 15th-century attack on the school.

They found the Chamber of Secrets, and it's Beast, a Basilisk, which was dealt with in short order. Additionally, they also found the come and go room (precisely the storage aspect) and the diadem Horcrux. Headmaster Dumbledore confiscated it for reasons that he has yet to explain. The dueling room of Godric Gryffindor and the private library of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Ward caster also found not only a hidden aisle between two Isles. But, a secret room in the school library was located as well. To say that the new librarian, Ms. Pince, is busy is an understatement. The Triwizard Tournament Tower was rediscovered apparently it was designed to house the Champions and students, the old protocol stated taking it out of mainstream reality when not in use. Of course, it was forgotten about when the Triwizard tournament was stopped. The spot is built on that had stood one of the quidditch Towers, which disintegrated once the Triwizard Tower was brought back into mainstream reality. Talks are already beginning about a new tournament in what would be Harry's seventh year or first year as well as replacing the other towers as well. Minerva was also quick to scold Sirius for teaching the children behaviors that she would have to deal with.

This scolding, of course, made Sirius more than pleased; when everyone went home. With him the grudgingly accepting the invitation to Draco's party next June. With him hoping that things would go back to their usual insanity.


	8. Legal cases and politic

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard.

Sirius Black's point of view

We are racing against the clock to make it my second cousin's birthday. Because Harry seems to have sensed my desire not to attend, so he decided to play a game of hide-and-seek apparition Edition. We are not sure where he learned to do that. Minerva seems to think it is a trickster Fox trait since he can only appropriate to another place as a Fox. Daisy finally caught him in a tree in the Second Courtyard. We left shortly after that while the Dukes and surprisingly Trent are working to prevent a road from being built in a Confederate Cemetery. He must have a plan to get rid of Boss Hogg as County Commission.

Bo Duke's point of view

Now that they are off to their supposed birthday party. From what I was told, it's more for the adults than the actual children. Cooter told Uncle Jesse yesterday, about Boss Hog already set Flags to pave through the Confederate Cemetery. As if this makes it somehow better, Boss Hogg needs a new road to go to a development he hasn't built yet. We were mad as wet hens, but Trent Fell came by the Duke farm so we could sign some paperwork regarding the Distillery. When he said, "Paving over history does not teach us the error of our ways. These actions just allow us to ignore it with even more ease. Regardless, any action being taken simply for the sake of taking it is often done in haste and angry. Those are not the actions of a person that wants something to be handled in a proper, respectable manner." He said in a very pointed manner. "Now, if you will let me look at how many laws he is inevitably violating to get his way. And, if there are any magically protected Graves that will make this that much easier. Just remember if I'm doing pro bono work, that doesn't involve one of my prophecies, then you are going to be doing more than a bit of legwork yourself." With that being said, he mirror traveled straight through the General Lee.

We reluctantly let Trent handle the matter, for now, which is fortunate when he came back by the farm when we heard the enchanted Bell chime indicating that Trent had returned and he was standing right by the General Lee. When we stepped outside, Luke saw him activating the silencing Ward to prevent anyone else that might be driving by from hearing anything when he said, "first off, let's start with the contingency in case I can't get the legal case handled with appropriate speed." Trent said, handing us a folder with the file of a John Doe in Atlanta. "He was a Vietnam veteran, and giving his body a proper burial at the cemetery would give Boss Hogg even more paperwork if he had to be relocated, but that is a backup plan." He said and pulled out another folder. "I found a grave marker that technically isn't there." We looked at him in confusion as he reopened his briefcase on the trunk of the General Lee and pulled out a piece of paper with a symbol on it that I couldn't seem to remember seeing even after I looked at it.

"The tombstone has the Sigil of the Damnatio Memoriae curse. I have no idea why it was there. But, that particular curse is considered the ultimate Oblivion curse as it erases that person from even the history books. I searched and found no record of it officially happening. The Williamsburg Department, which is the counterpart to the Department of Mysteries that Sirius mentioned to you, are the people who handle that sort of thing. And, they do not let secrets get out. I have legal ground on several fronts, the main one being the amount of County funds that are going to Boss Hogg's private businesses for this project and the fact that he doesn't own the land yet. I'm concerned that I can't get this handled quickly enough. The Williamsburg Department will do something rather unpleasant to Boss Hogg to permanently settled the matter, especially if the secrets surrounding it are worth the use of the Exitiale Infortunii." We asked what that was, so Trent told us that "it translates into fatal misfortune. I can assure you there are always bystanders that are affected as well if it is an environmental accident." His explanation made us nervous about everyone's well-being if this wasn't resolved quickly.

Daisy Duke's point of view

I was somehow stuck, being the one to approach Boss Hogg about his eventual resignation from his elected positions but his position as county commissioner. Once I told him that my business at The Boar's Nest came from Trent Fell, he was quick to take the meeting to his back office. And let me tell you, it went about as smoothly as a gravel road after a rainstorm. But after seeing the case that Trent put together and that he had no problem making sure it made its way to some committee, and the revenuers. Wouldn't you know it, Sheriff Rosco had to look after Boss Hogg after he went into shock realizing that he would be ruined if he didn't resign every office very soon. I'm not entirely sure Trent Fell is human with the amount of fear he can inspire. I just made it back with confirmation that Boss Hogg will do what Trent wants when Sirius flooed back in with a tail of his own.

Sirius Black's point of view

That was not a child's party. There may have been children there, but the focus was solely on the political interest of the adults. And worst of all, my cousin invited my mother. Thankfully Narcissa has the decency to make sure that my mother was far too busy to spend any time with Harry. Unfortunately, that was because she wanted to be a good mother suddenly. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to vocally express my opinions about her ability to be a parent, much less my thoughts on her views of the world. I remained calm and respectable, however, as I knew the rules of social etiquette. And how one should never behave in a vulgar or disreputable manner as it only reflects on yourself and not the cause of your grief.

The party ended thankfully, and I was able to get out of the cold and baron mansion my cousin calls a home. That was not all that I had to deal with, because before we could leave Britain. I was asked to tea with Minister Millicent Bagnold while this is happening I pity whoever gets asked to watch Harry. I did see this coming thou, but I should not have been surprised when Dumbledore somehow managed to get himself invited as well. Minister Bagnold was pleasant enough, as was the private reception area in the ministry of magic. It was apparent, however, what her intentions for this meeting since she was trying to make sure Harry returned to Britain at least for schooling. She only wanted this for what was obviously PR. But, it was Dumbledore's presents that made the otherwise elegant but under toned reception area uncomfortable. He was agitating since he was clearly trying to reacquire Harry and me for his greater good and not for that of Hogwarts or Britain for that matter. I know his plans probably have many people's ultimate best interests at heart. My concern thou is the people, magical and non-magical, who's lives are destroyed and lost like James and Lily that makes me wary of his intentions. Harry, fortunately, came to the rescue by causing such Havoc and chaos that Minister Bagnold ignored Dumbledore and quickly let us leave.

We finally returned to Hazzard County. I was disappointed but still pleased with the progress made toward getting rid of JD Hogg.


	9. Hughie Hogg

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard.

Trent Fell was getting ready for an extended business trip out of Hazzard County when one of his spy owls landed and delivered a message that Hughie Hogg had arrived and Hazzard Country, and was having a secret meeting with his uncle. The Dukes heard this and told him exactly how dangerous Hughie Hogg was, so before heading out of town, Trent decides to visit the Boar's Nest have a little heart-to-heart with Boss Hogg.

Upon arriving at The Boar's Nest, Trent Fell, Esquire, asked to speak with Boss Hogg. Bo and Luke got a beer and managed to get a table by the door using their animagus hearing when they heard Trent say. "J.D. Hogg, for once, it is a pleasure to meet with you, and yes, I do know your nephew is behind me." They heard a commotion in the room. "Do not introduce your self, Mister Hogg. It is a waste of my time." They heard Boss Hogg try to respond, but Trent stopped him. "I am just here to say this that I don't have a personal problem with you, J.D., can I call you J.D., thanks." Trent continue not waiting for a response. But, if you don't keep you've alleged con man of a nephew away from all of my clients. I will make sure you lose every property and business you own, is that clear? Good, I will be back in town on July 20th. If I find your obsession has spread, well, you know what will happen." They made themselves look quite busy when saw Trent leave the room with a visibility conflicted J.D. Hogg sitting in his Barber chair.

time skip two months later

The Duke had had their hands full when Remus after discovered that it had been real trickster foxes helping Harry. They were the ones teaching him all of his recently developed tricks. So, of course, Hughie decided that that was the right time to get blackmail material on the Sirius and the Dukes. Which, of course, happened to be at the exact time Mr. Jackson, from the ICW's Department of magical creatures, arrived to monitor the newly confirmed species. The Dukes and Sirius realized Harry must have figured it out that Hughie was a problem when Mr. Jackson said. "I was wondering if you lot noticed that young Harry in his animagus form seems to have been plotting something with the leash of trickster foxes. When they all disappear that non-magi, Hubert, I think. He suffered some rather timely misfortune." He said while sitting, turning away from the Duke's kitchen window after the leash disappeared again.

Daisy sighed, picking up Harry from his play area in the living room. His name is Hughie, and I thought the boys what behind his car crashing into the pond. Wild dogs chasin' him into the swamp. And that they were the animals that stole all his 'nature documentary' equipment."

"How come we didn't hear about this, Daisy? If it were us, Luke and I would have asked Sirius to help us with a notice-me not charm. He could have geared it towards everyone, but Hughie, then we could have noticeably trailed him around in our animagus form."

"That would not have helped me in my research, Mr. Duke. Besides, Miss Duke already assumed that you were responsible for it. You should also know that MACUSA and the ICW frown heavily upon misusing your animagus abilities." Mr. Jackson said while looking Bo and Luke squarely in the eyes with a warning glare. "Suppose you want it him to suffer for his questionable behavior. All you have to do is let the foxes cause Mayhem, and I monitor Hughie. That is, in case they are not done with him." He finished saying jotting down some additional notes at the kitchen table.

3-year-old Harry must have understood their idea because he shifted into his kit form and apparited presumably to the other foxes. Bo and Luke were decidedly making plans to go into town in a few days.

Time skip the three day

The boys had gone into town, officially, so Sirius and Daisy could plan Harry party. Everyone but those two had already noticed that they seem to find reasons to spend time together. But, they weren't saying anything just yet. Bo, Luke, and Harry were about to visit his honorary uncle Cooter when Harry took notice of Boss Hogg and his nephew when the Dukes heard. "Hughie, there wasn't no animals in your room last night just like there ain't no foxes on the window ledges." Boss Hogg pointed at one that seemed to unnerve Hughie. "There ain't nothing there, keep acting like this, and I'll make sure you take a little trip to Tri-County hospital." This had the Dukes's concerned that the foxes might be going a little too far. Harry seemed to pick up on their feelings because the three Fox like shapes that they can make on out on the nearby window ledge disappeared. "I think it's time you left Hazzard County for a while your visit doesn't seem to be doin' you or me any good. Ever since that lawyer made sure, anything that could be traced back to me would cost me big time."

Just then, they saw at least a dozen Trickster foxes appear, and Hughie rapidly agreed with his uncle. Harry lost interest almost as if he have lost a playmate. Harry quickly pulled them into the garage somehow sensed Cooter bringing out the candy he keeps for him.

Time skip July 31st

Time just flew by the Duke boy when Hughie finally left Hazzard County. It only took him falling face-first into a fire ant hill for him to head for the hills. Mr. Jackson quickly left not long after since he had become the object of the leashes' attention. Sirius kind of figured that the foxes decided to give him an in-depth lesson into trickster foxes. It was either that or the fact that Harry wasn't particularly fond of Mr. Jackson. He was not sure which, but the results were still the same.

Now came the time he dreaded the pomp circumstance that comes with any get together with his family.

* * *


End file.
